Love Makes A Scene
by nowlifeissweetlikecinnamon
Summary: The day finally arrives and John is ecstatic, skittish, and beaming with love for his detective. All he has to do now, Is ask the question, one sure to even make the hardest of hearts flutter and pump tenaciously.


**A/N: This one's shorter and...slightly different to my other stories! (This was co written with someone anonymously, I would credit If I was given a name!) But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! Happy reading :)**

Tucking away the dark box in his back pocket, John chewed on his lip and waited for Sherlock to come back from the bathroom. He blew out a nervous breath and stared at the lit candle in front of him and his plate nearly finished. He felt a wash of nausea and swallowed, knowing he wouldn't be eating any more. He'd ask when he returned. Yes. Oh /God/.

Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Sherlock asked Jokingly.

"Ah, no. Nothing really does in your absence," John chuckled, taking another sip of his wine. He chewed on his lip and cleared his throat as Sherlock sat down. "Um, Sherlock, I wanted to ask you something."

Sherlock, impatient as usual wanted John to say what he had to say. Sherlock adjusted slightly in his seat. "Yes. What is it, John?"

"It's - " John felt his words falter and he hesitated. Reaching back, he took the box out and slid it across to Sherlock. "I assumed you didn't want me to make a scene by getting on my knees, so I - Sherlock…" John met his eyes and took his hand. "I love you. And I want to be closer to you. If you would take me to be your husband, it would make me the happiest man in all the world."

Sherlock, just having returned from the washroom was completely and utterly shocked by the gesture. Good shocked. He breathed in harshly before giving John his response. "John…I want you to make a scene." He insisted whole-heartedly at the doctor.

John's eyes lit up, and a blush rose to his cheeks. After a pause, he took the box and grinned, rising out of his seat to kneel on one knee towards Sherlock's. He ducked his head and laughed as he opened the box, revealing the silver band, and looked up again. "Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?" he asked. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his head from other tables.

Sherlock could not contain the massive smile on his face, practically stretching form ear to ear. He looked into John's eyes, noticing their irresistible shimmer. Sherlock stifled his tears enough to get out his response. "John…"Sherlock paused taking in a deep breath. "Hamish Watson" He blinked heavily, with a tear rolling from his right eye. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Sherlock practically shouted his response, loud enough so the tables at the back of the restaurant could hear him.

John looked mildly alarmed at his volume, and huffed an awkward laugh as he leaned up to meet his lips softly, holding his face and brushing away a tear from his cheek. He pulled away with a wide grin. "I love you so much," he whispered as he heard several people applaud or cheer. He didn't really feel the need to have let everybody know, but he supposed it was all right.

Sherlock smiled even wider than before. He liked the audience, surprisingly enough. His love for John, he wanted everyone to know. Sherlock kissed John tenderly once on the lips then kissed him once on his cheek. He grabbed John by his hands and looked into his eyes once more. "I love you more than anything. John, I will do everything I can to make you happy. You are amazing, beautiful, and I…I love you."

John laughed and felt his eyes brim with tears. "Yes, okay, I get it already," teased John, leaning up again to squeeze him to his chest for a moment. "You're brilliant and gorgeous and everything I'd ever need," he murmured softly before leaning down to take the ring box from where he'd placed it on the floor. He took out the ring. "Hold out your hand, love."

Sherlock blushed quite noticeably. Sherlock was shaky, not sure if he was able to extend his hand out to John. Was Sherlock Holmes nervous? He couldn't help himself. He began to cry, failing to stifle the tears. He was crying tears of joy. No one, other than John had made him feel this way. "Yes, dear" Sherlock complied, and gave John his hand.

The doctor felt his heart twist in his chest as he saw the tears fall and held his trembling hand. He slid the band onto Sherlock's fourth finger, kissing it as soon as it was on. "God, so perfect, you are," he breathed, having blanked out to their audience. He felt his own tears stream down his face as he wiped Sherlock's with his thumbs before pulling him into his arms as he dropped the box.

Sherlock wiped the tears in return from Johns face before engaging in the embrace. He wrapped his arms so tightly around the doctor, he thought he might be cutting of the smaller mans circulation. Sherlock placed one hand under johns chin raising it slightly, Sherlock leaned forward slowly, as if it was their first kiss, the seconds, the millimeters of space between them in that moment felt like an eternity. He relished in the moment, analyzing every detail on Johns face. How happy he was, the love sparkling in his eyes. Sherlock finally placed his lips on John's, pulling him tighter against his body, making the embrace that much more intimate.

John almost felt his feet rise off the ground as if he were flying. His heart thudded in his chest with desire, but his leg gave a twinge of protest as he peeled himself away. He chewed on his lip and took Sherlock's hand. The check still sat on the table, but with a note attached. John took it up and snorted, passing it to Sherlock. "Our meal is now free. Must've stopped by while we were sobbing horribly." He smiled.


End file.
